Learn To Fly
by n0rthsh0r3
Summary: Upon a mere coincidence, Tegan's found herself peeping on Sara. Eventually, she becomes obsessed with the girl and will do anything in her power to protect her. Quincest. Tegan/Sara. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Outside of the window, Tegan felt like a total creep. She didn't mean to.. spy. She just.. enjoyed what she saw and she'd like to stay here. In the bushes.

Now, Tegan could blame this woman for having such a large window without her curtains drawn. She could blame this woman for sleeping naked on her large, king size bed, which was placed right in plain view of the window. She could also blame this woman for almost seeming like she wanted somebody to watch her.

Tegan could also blame the cops, who chased her up Fifth Street, down to Kings Corner and here; Alaway Avenue- to this house, to these bushes. Tegan did blame the cops for a little too much though.

Maybe, Tegan should take the blame herself. Afterall, she was the one rubbing her crotch through her acid wash jeans, watching this naked figure sleeping. She was a huge fucking pervert and that turned her on even more. "Fuck." Tegan said softly, slipping her fingers into her jeans and underwear, feeling the moisture between her labias.

Tegan leaned her head against the window, biting her lip as she played with herself roughly. Suddenly, the girl began running her hands up and down her body and Tegan's body got stiff. Did this woman know Tegan was watching? The girl spread her legs and slid a single finger up and down her slit. Tegan moaned out, keeping her eyes on the girl. The light glow from the TV and the light from what Tegan assumed was the bathroom, illuminated this woman's body. Tegan watched on as this girl began to fuck herself. Eventually, she came into her pants around the same time she witnessed this girl cum. She assumed it was good because the girls back arched, she screamed out and her legs closed abruptly.

Tegan fell back onto her ass and closed her eyes, breathing for a second. She finally opened her eyes, seeing the girl get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. Tegan got up slowly and ran back to her house.

When she got into her apartment, she pulled off her jeans and underwear, along with her top. She climbed into her bed and passed out.

Sara Quin sat up and yawned, rubbing her fists against her eyes. She climbed out of bed, only to realize, she yet again forgot to close her blinds. Suddenly creeped out, she slammed the blinds down with force. She got dressed quickly, in a cream coloured button up with a pair of floral shorts and some oxfords. She ran her fingers through her fringe and skipped out the door, riding her bike down to the grocery store.

Tegan had her hair pulled up into a ponytail, her button up and tie looking spiffy. It was her third day at work. She worked at the only grocery store in town. Tegan had moved from the big city- Grand Rapids to here, Mackinac Island. Tegan was running from the law- so to speak. She had terrible battery charges, along with drug charges, but that was down in Las Vegas, where she'd fled from.

Tegan scanned a few items before looking up at the customer. "Oh my god." Tegan said. "Excuse me?" Sara asked, giggling. Tegan shook her head, "No, no.. nothing." Sara blushed, "You new in town?" Tegan nodded slowly, "How could you tell?" She asked, scanning the bottle of wine and placing it in the paper bag. Sara giggled, "I've never seen you around." Tegan chuckles, "Lived here a long time?" Sara smiles, "You could say that." Tegan bit her lip, "I'm Tegan, by the way." Sara stuck her hand out to shake Tegan's, "Sara." Tegan grinned. "Well.. You should come over to my house and help me drink this wine." Tegan blushed as Sara's blunt invitation. She obviously set Sara's gaydar off. Sara sure as hell set Tegan's off. "I'd like that." The two exchanged numbers and set a date for when Tegan got off work.

That night, Sara made sure her house was all set up nice and romantic. Though she'd just met Tegan, she had plans to fuck her; already. She had candles set up.

Tegan knocked on the door, smoothing out her hair and checking her breath. Sara answered the door in nothing but an oversized button up. "Hi." Sara grinned. Tegan swallowed the knot in her throat, the noise obvious. Sara grabbed Tegan's shirt and pulled her in the room. "So, let's cut this short, I saw you." Tegan raised an eyebrow. Sara shoved her against the wall. "Fuck me, like you wanted to, last night!" Tegan gasped and bit her lip, "You.. you saw?" Sara laughed roughly, "Of course, I did. It made me so hot." Sara whispered roughly, against Tegan's ear. Tegan moaned, biting her lip. Sara laughed, "Yeah, you like knowing how kinky I am?" Tegan nodded at this and Sara gave another chuckle, pulling away from Tegan.

I woke up, immediately disappointed. It was just a dream. Ever since I spied on the girl once, I've been having dreams about her. I continued to peep on this woman, learning her name, her age and her job. It was fair to say, I was stalking Sara Kiersten Quin, who was 24 years old, who also had two jobs; selling records, guitars and all music equipment at Manic Music Shop and worked as a journalist for the towns Art Magazine, Knack. I watched her on the nights that I didn't have to work.

See, in my dreams, I was always… doing some other job. It wasn't always realistic either. Some dreams, I was a Mother and Sara was a teacher or vice versa. The scenarios were always odd. My real job is being a bartender at the only gay bar in town; Rage. Sara has never been in there and there are no tell-tale signs that Sara's even a lesbian. She's a total loner. She's got close to no friends at all. Mostly, she hangs out with her mother. I know this because I've seen Sara around town. I've yet to talk to her because I'm a chicken. I'm scared that she knows or that I'll say something about her that I shouldn't even know. One time, I accidently called her by name because I'd been living in this sick fantasy that I knew her and that she was my girlfriend. She asked me how I knew her name and I quickly pointed to her name tag. She blushed feverishly and then I pretended that I needed some new guitar strings- which was sort of true; except I knew where they were and honestly didn't need her help. That's really the first time we talked.

"Sara."

"How do you know my name..?" She asked, her eyes squinting.

"Uh…" Shit, think fast! I scan my eyes over her body and catch a glimpse at her name tag that says: 'I'm Sara and I'd like to help!', I point to her name tag and chuckle. "Name tag."

Sara blushes feverishly, "That's embarrassing. How can I help you?"

Shit, Tegan, think! Where are you? A guitar shop. Do you own a guitar? Yes. What does it need? "Strings. Guitar strings. Coated ones." I say, answering my question out loud. Sara nods, "Ah, okay, over here."

I give Sara the money and scurry out of there.

Now, the sick and fucked up part is that our conversation hasn't left my mind and I mentally replay it; in the shower, trying to sleep, masturbating, having sex, spying on Sara, eating, working. I told my best friend and co-worker, Ace about Sara. Ace tells me to talk to Sara and maybe it'll be like a cute love story and we can get married. I laugh at this and shrug it off, telling Ace that there is no way in hell that I'll ever have a legitimate conversation with Sara.

I don't have work tonight, so that means I'll be spying on Sara. I drive to her neighborhood and park a block from her house. I walk the rest of the way. At Sara's house, is a car parked in front. This makes me nervous and I contemplate turning around and going home. Then I get a nagging feeling that tells me to go spy and see who this is. I walk up to the house, casually, because I've always got my guard up; always an excuse as to why I'm here. Just as I'm walking up to Sara's house, she and a guy with curly brown hair walk to the foreign car; dressed a little too nice. Sara is laughing at something that he said. Then it hits me, I'll never be good enough for Sara. I should've realized that. She's actually got quite a sum of money, verses me; I live in a cheap, run-down apartment, I drive an old beat up Chevy truck that I got for about $300 bucks (the thing's not registered and has California plates) and I'm a fucking bartender for a gay bar. Not to mention, I'm hooking up with different chicks on the nights I work; which is more often than not. Also, I fucking stalk her. I'm obsessed with her. I'm so infatuated with her; everything. The thought of her smile sends chills down my spine and the thought of her laugh, her infectious laugh, marks my knees feeble. It's sad.

Now, this man that Sara is with is… attractive. He's not too built but it's obvious that he's got money. I decide to follow the two of them. So I take a mental note of his license plate in my mind and quickly send a text to Ace; asking her to help. I hurry back to my car, hopping in and peeling out of there; in no time finding Sara and this mysterious man. During all this time, I've managed to call up Charles. Charles is the man I can trust the most; he has helped me out in hiding from the cops and he's helped me finding all the information about Sara. "Does Sara have a boyfriend?" I ask, quickly as I switch into the opposite lane. I don't signal and that causes some old hag in a fucking Volvo to honk at me. I roll down my window and hold out my hand; showing off my pretty middle finger. Charles laughs, it's a breathy laugh and I imagine it shaking through his lanky figure. Charles says no and so I ask him about the license plate. He looks it up in his database. I'm still following the couple, though trying my hardest to seem like I'm not.

It's only by the time they get to their destination that Charles reaches the information. "Aha. Interesting." I watch the two get out of the car and I really take note of Sara's attire. A pair of black slacks, some oxfords, a white button up and a grey blazer that matches her shoes. "Who the fuck is it?" I quietly scream into the phone. The man comes out of the car and hooks his arm with Sara's. This makes me furious, I'm sure that I'm blowing smoke from my ears. Speaking of smoke… I grab my pack of Camel's from the dashboard and quickly light up a cigarette. "Nicholas Jerry Quin." I hear Charles answer. My heart drops to my stomach. "Husband…?" I ask, quietly- my voice is raspy and I'm sure that Charles can hear the quiver in my voice. My tiny body threatens to shake into heavy and violent sobs.

"Twin brother." Charles replies, laughing quietly. I sigh, laying my head back. "Thank fucking God!" I put the car into drive and hurry back on the highway. I inhale the cigarette like it's my last one ever, slowly and desperate. "So, I think you should come get drinks with Ace and I." I laugh at Charles suggestion. "I'll be drinking all night tomorrow." I reply, ending with a hoarse cackle. I hear Charles swallow, "Well, you're a fucking bartender; you don't work until 8 o'clock at night." I sigh, loudly and pull up to my apartment complex, tossing the cigarette out the window. "Can't we just chill at your house or something? I don't want to pay for a taxi." Charles scoffs, "I was hoping you would pick up a chick tonight, bring her to your place and fuck her brains out like the Tegan I know would." I chuckle, "The Tegan you know would do that if she felt like that, and pretty much still does that every night she works. Except it's not to my place and it's to the bar's bathroom." I hop out of my car and walk up to my studio, unlocking the doors and striding inside the cool and dank atmosphere. I flip on the lights and sit on my couch. "Or you guys could come to my place. Smoke some and just chill." Charles scoffs, pissed that I interrupted him. "No, fuck that. You're so depressing, shit. Seriously, come get some drinks- we can go to a strip club. Anything you want that doesn't involve you wallowing in self-pity or you being way too distracted with Sara to even comprehend anything Ace and I say." I bite my lip, "How about I uh, invite Sami or Munro to your place?" Charles claps, "That's my girl! Wear a fucking strap-on or some shit; get laid." I laugh, "Be there in ten." I hang out and walk into my room, dropping my pants and pulling off my t-shirt; leaving me completely nude. I walk in from of my mirror and run my hands all up my body; stopping at my chest. I cup my breasts and watch as my nipples turn into stiff buds. I watch my body rise in goose bumps as I imagine my hands as Sara's. I bite my lip and close my hands; trailing my hand down to my awaiting cunt, finding it soaked. All by imagining Sara's presence, I'm turned on in an instant. I open my eyes and pull my hands away. I walk to the bathroom and apply some more deodorant and put on my sports bra that makes my chest appear flat. I run my fingers through my short locks and decide on what strap-on to wear. The flesh colored one. I adjust the harness to the perfect fit and tuck the dick away; pulling on my boxers and jeans. I walk back to my full-size mirror and pull on my brand new button up. I pick up my converse and tie them up. All while doing this, I'm trying to reach any girls I know. I call Sami; no answer. Munro; no answer. Becca; no answer. Jessi; no answer. Finally, I get ahold of someone; Lily. Lily seems shy and sweet; but she's a sadistic little bitch. If I had sex marks, it's from Lily. Lily agrees to meet with us and it doesn't surprise me; but makes me wonder why I'm so shy to Sara and not to anyone else.

Lily tells me she'll be there after her meeting; which is like church for Satanists. I just don't tell Lily that I know she's a Satanist. It's actually really obvious, but it's not like I even believe in the Devil or God for that matter. I head over to Charles after feeding my Tarantula named Ruby. I'm usually scared of spiders but after an ex-girlfriend, I've sort of become attached to Ruby. It was our pet (that I hated as first) and after the break-up, I won Ruby because I simply wanted to take something important from the ex.

When I get to Charles, I grin. "You're gonna hate me." He eyes me carefully, warning me. "Lily's coming over." I smirk, leaning against the counter. "Dear Lord…" he begins. "After her Satanist meeting." I tease and steal the cigarette he's about to light up. He glares at me, before lighting up the cigarette for me, then his own. "I swear to God, Tegan, she's no good." I smirk, "Exactly why I like her. Dangerous, spontaneous and a tight pussy!" I grin and walk back to Charles living room. He follows me. "You're disgusting." He tells me. I grin, my gum showing involuntarily and sit on his couch. "Play some fucking music." I tell him, taking a drag off the cigarette. He begins playing some stuff from when I was a teenager; Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Silverchair, Alice in Chains, Smashing Pumpkins, etc. I wonder what music Sara's into. I don't say this aloud because Charles would probably slap me. When I'm drinking or hanging out with him; I'm not supposed to say stuff like this because we'll just end up on his computer, stalking her hardcore.

How did I get so obsessed with Sara? Well, I think it started off with the fact that the first time I saw her, she was at her most vulnerable. Also, Sara's completely gorgeous and so intellectual. I've read every single piece of hers that's ever been published. Eventually, I think I just started watching her so often that she became my safe place. I started imaging myself with her. I'd seen her cry, I'd seen her laughing, I'd seen her pleasuring herself, I'd seen her working, I'd seen her singing. I'd seen this perfect person and I couldn't let her get away. I was fucking hooked on her. To be cliché, Sara is my drug. I'm addicted to her.

Lily was there before Ace and I was thankful for this. Ace had a crush on me and she wasn't good at hiding it. If she got here before Lily, she'd be all over me and Lily isn't into that and isn't into being nice, so she'd leave. Where, Ace would act like she and Lily were best friends.

Eventually, this little get-together turned into a party and I got more fucked up than I could handle. I was locked in Charles bedroom, where his computer was. Where he was hacked into Sara's computer; in a sick and twisted way… He could see through her webcam. He could see all the files she had open, anything she had open and he could also go through her shit without her knowing. Every little thing that I needed to know about Sara was here. I bit my lip and opened the software, seeing if Sara was actually on her computer. She was. She was typing; I turned on her webcam and sat back, watching her. She was close to nude. She wasn't wearing a shirt; just her bra. I watched as she typed. She was doing a piece for Knack, about this week's new Gallery. An artist named Vesper. Sara mentioned how nice he was and how abstract and articulate his illustrations were. She mentioned that he used acrylic paint but started out with pen (much like herself, she then said) and this made me grin; thinking about Sara's paintings. She never let anyone see them, I'd learned. After she'd finish one, she'd throw it in the garage to be forgotten. Sara saved the file, and then emailed it to her editor. I assumed she would turn off her computer, but she stayed on. She opened up Google Chrome and went to a website; the title made me giggle. Pornhub. I smirked to myself. Well, if she watches lesbian porn- that doesn't make her gay. If she watches straight porn, that doesn't make her hetero. Hell, I watch straight porn. I huff and wait, very eager to see what gets Sara off. I watch her carefully through the webcam, she's biting her lip. She clicks on a certain category and it excites me. BDSM. I suck on my bottom lip and watch Sara click a video. It's of three girls and for some reason, I'm filled with hope. She pulls off her pants and underwear and ditches her bra as the video loads. Fuck, this is hot… She gets off the bed and returns with a hot pink vibrator. I giggle at her choice in color. She adjusts herself and sets down the computer, her legs spread wide in front of it. I watch on as she teases her erect nipples with the tip of the vibrator; watching the girls in the video. The look on her face is probably enough to make me cum. I test myself and pull off my clothing and begin to masturbate, focusing on Sara's face. I cum too quickly for my taste and sit up, still playing with my clit as I watch Sara, eagerly stuffing the vibrator in her cunt; then pulling it out again. She's thrusting against the toy and soon enough, she cums. Sara cums really hard and it oozes all over her legs. "Fuck." She says in that sweet, sultry voice of hers. I moan at hearing her curse. She sets the vibrator on her night stand and walks away. She returns with a towel, wiping her thighs off, then the mess she made on the keyboard; sending the computer in frenzy. Her breasts hang low and in straight view of the webcam. I like my lips and moan at how perfect her breasts are. Dear lord, I can't get enough of her. I ache to touch her. She then goes to her Facebook, sitting back down and covering herself with a blanket. I then turn her Facebook to full screen and watch as she checks her messages. It's all her family, pretty much. A few messages that I assume are from old High School friends because they read; 'Miss you too! Hope the kids are doing fine!' Well, that's what I see that Sara replied. She checks her friend requests and doesn't add any of them. She then checks her notifications. A few comments, but she doesn't check those either. She then goes to her mutual friends and I see that I'm there. She clicks my name and my breathing hikes up. I quickly exit out of full screen and watch her closely as she looks through my pictures. I'm smiling at her reaction, because I assume it's a good one. She giggles softly at a picture of me and some friends from way back when. My hair's styled up into a fohawk and I've got a bandana on my head too. She then goes to my tagged pictures and up comes a picture that Lily took of me; in my boxers and a sports bra. The caption is: Gotcha! ;) And I'm embarrassed. I'm making a sandwich and you can clearly tell that I'm packing. Sara bites her lip and I grin. She smiles and exits out of my pictures. She then goes to my info and scrolls down to 'Interested In: Women', she smirked. "Knew she was gay." Sara says and blushes. I could fucking hug her, she's so sweet. Sara giggles and sends me a friend request. She quickly exits out of Facebook and shuts off her computer. I imagine Sara laying down and thinking about me. I smile big and shut of Charles computer. I put all my clothes back on and strut out of his room. Charles catches me, "Where were you?" I bite my lip, "Uh…" Charles rolls his eyes, "I called you a cab. It's here."

I get into the cab and Charles tells the guy my address. Once we drive off, "Actually, can you make a quick stop?" The guy shakes his head, "Orders told me not too." I groan but I know that later on, I'll be happy with this.

I climb into my bed and I'm thankful to be home, but something's missing. Ah, Facebook! I get up and walk to my computer, sitting down and opening the browser; going to Facebook and accepting Sara's friend request.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was out of town and this was fucking depressing as hell. She would be out of town for four days, on business. She was writing an article about his big fancy Gallery up in New York. I imagined being able to travel with her. I imagined being able to sit in our hotel room and bathe together and fuck all night, on every piece of furniture in that hotel room; like dogs marking their territory, I'd mark mine by making my love cum on everything. Yeah, I'm perverted but who fucking cares? I'm in love with Sara and I want to be able to own her; show to her that I own her.

Charles decided to help me break into Sara's house. I mean, we were already spying on her every move. Charles was going to put up some hidden cameras in her house. Charles broke into her alarm system and found out the password. I knew where Sara had a hidden key; I'd watched her one night after she'd come home from work. It was under the welcome mat. Cliché, but that's just how adorable Sara was. Charles had some doubles made and so he and I both had a set.

When we broke into her house, I went into her room whilst Charles began setting up the hidden cameras. I laid in her bed and took in her scent. God, Sara smelt just as heavenly as I'd imagined. I bit my lip and I buried my face into her pillows. "Fuck, she's so perfect…" I whispered to myself. I decided to steal a shirt of hers… and some underwear. The shirt was in her dirty clothes hamper and the underwear was clean; but just imagining the fact that these underwear once covered her sweet, supple bum was enough. Charles stole a pair as well; but I didn't mind. A perv's a perv. I was going through some of Sara's stuff when I discovered her diary. I decide to steal that too. I venture around her house and just run my fingers along things. I get the urge to use her toothbrush, because she would use it and it'd be like kissing her somewhat. I shut the door and lock it so Charles won't see. I actually brush my teeth with her toothbrush. I feel sick afterwards, so I make us leave. I get back to my house and cry for around an hour or two. I feel so gross, but I quickly get over it.

I put on Sara's t-shirt and underwear; feeling so close to her. I feel so happy in this moment. I pull out her diary and begin reading it. It's addicting, Sara's was such a great writer, even when she was younger. Sara's twelve years old… This is where it gets me.

Nick came into my room last night. I didn't stop him. He started touching me… in my private places. Places where he shouldn't have touched me. I don't know what to do… I should've stopped him, but I was scared that he would hate me. I need to tell Daddy.

I go on to read, though I don't know if I can take it. Her brother molested her…? That fucker that I saw touched her? I'm pissed. I want to fucking kill him. I read on and I learn that he's continued to molest her. I finish her whole fucking diary. It's 3 in the morning. I learn that at 24 years old, he's still molesting her. I get overly pissed.

Two weeks have passed since I discovered Sara's secret. We've been chatting on Facebook since she got back and we've got a date scheduled for tonight. I'm nervous as fuck. We're going to dinner and I've used two weeks pay(which was supposed to go to drugs) on this dinner. I've got close to $400 and I intend to give Sara the absolute best. I went so far out as to actually dress up. It's a fancy ass restaurant. I'm nervous for conversation. The only thing remotely important to me is Sara. So that's the only thing I talk about.

I get up and get into my car, embarrassed of it. I drive over to Sara's house and when she gets into the car, I make up some fake story of how I got lost. She giggles and nods, "Yeah, it's… I don't know, too big." I chuckle and think twice about making a comment on my tiny ass apartment. Instead I smile and look at her outfit, telling her she looks nice. She blushes, "I'm a bit underdressed?" I shake my head. "No, no. You look spectacular."

About a half an hour into the date and we're deep into an intellectual conversation. We've actually got tons in common, we're both avid readers. I talk about what I do for a living. The only thing is, I lie about my family. Truth is, I grew up in foster care and I ran away from it when I was 12. I don't tell her that. I don't tell her that I live in a run-down apartment building. I tell her that I'm staying with my friend Charles while I look for a place. I tell her my parents own a huge marketing company up in Kansas and that I'm from there. It's true, I was born in Kansas but I've got no family. Sara tells me about her family. They're from LA and they own a large Real Estate company. She tells me she's got a twin brother and an older sister.

After I pay for our dinner, I drive back to Sara's house and walk her to the door. I grab her hands, "I had a really great time." She nods, "Me too." I smile and lick my lips. I want to kiss her so bad. God, I feel so fucking lucky. I'm already in love with her. She's everything I've ever fucking wanted. "I really like you." She whispers softly, wrapping her arms around my neck. My heart skips a beat and I blush, leaning into her. "I really like you." She licks her lips and I wrap my arms around her waist. "Yeah?" She asks. I nod, "Yeah…" She leans into me and bites my lip. I moan softly, completely overwhelmed with her.

I'm so infatuated with Sara. I'm so fucking in love with her, what the hell am I supposed to do. Do I sleep with her? I have no idea. I'm so giddy and my body is on fire. I look into Sara's eyes and the feeling is so natural and I know that I'm in love. I really love her. I've learned everything about her and everything is so wonderful, she's so perfect. "You want to come inside?" she asks and I blush. "I shouldn't. It's only the first date." I tell her. Sara giggles, "Come have some coffee, tuck me in. Then you can leave." She suggests and I agree.

"Your house is nice." I tell her. She giggles, "Thanks. Come here." She grabs my hand and pulls me into the kitchen. She presses me up against the fridge, holding the collar of my blazer. "Tegan." She says, slowly. I bite my lip, "Y-yeah…?" She giggles, "You're hot." I chuckle and her hands go to untie the ponytail I've got in my hair; my hair falls down to shape my face. "So hot." She whispers. My hands fly to her waist on instinct and I push my hips into hers. "Sara, it's the first date…" I tell her, my lips next to her ear. She giggles, "You can be naughty, right?" I shake my head, "I wanna do something right with you." She pulls away, looking at me. "W-what..?" I smile, "I want a relationship with you…" She blushes, "What… you actually like me?" I nod, biting my lip. She giggles, pulling me to her. "I like you too. I know it's really soon, but like… you're so… perfect." I raise an eyebrow, "Me? No, no, no. Fuck that. You're perfect. You're intellectual, you're stunning, you're funny, and you're completely wonderful." Sara pushes the blazer off of my shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. I kiss her sweetly, my hands cupping her face. She kisses back, playing with the hem of my wife beater.

I pull away, "Sara… I really, I can't. Not tonight." She pouts, "Come sleep with me, then." I shake my head, "I really can't, babe. Too much temptation." She giggles, "Temptation?" I nod. She smiles, "Come tuck me in, at least." I nod, grabbing her head, "Lead the way." She walks us to her bedroom and I sit on the bed. She changes into her pajama's, right in front of me. Sara's literally throwing herself at me and I'm just… too shy. Sara sits on the bed. "I'm going to miss you when you leave." I chuckle, "You can see me tomorrow. I work at Rage." I whisper. She giggles, "You didn't tell me that." I laugh, "I was… embarrassed." She shakes her head, giggling and laying down. "Tuck me in, baby." I stand up and pull the blankets over her. I lean down to kiss her and she pulls me on top of her. "Do me a favor." She says, it sounds like a question. I nod, "Anything." I lean down and kiss her. "Go grab me your blazer." I get up and get my blazer, bringing it to her. She smiles and sits up, putting it on. "Can I see you tomorrow?" I nod. She smiles, I lean down and kiss her again and again and again and again. She giggles and wraps her arms around my waist. "Baby, I gotta go."

Eventually, I get out of her house and I head over to Charles' place. Charles is drunk, though and he grabs my waist as I walk in the door. He presses me against the wall and begins to kiss my neck. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Memories of our past hook ups come flying to me.

"Tegan.." I hear his low moan and I can barely register what I'm doing and who I'm doing it to. Reality, I'm riding Charles' cock. First, I'm slow and I build up pace. Large hands feel old on my waist. I ride him faster though, closing my eyes and imagining that Sara's underneath me so I can actually enjoy this. I moan and tilt my head back; bouncing up and down on Charles' cock. It's a nice size. Around 7 inches; his girth is perfect as well and it's enjoyable. I think of Sara though, I think of her perfect breasts and her pretty pink cunt and I ride Charles' as hard as I can. My moans are loud, high-pitched and rapid. They keep flying out of my mouth and there's no controlling them. "Oh, fuck… yeah!" I scream, so completely close to orgasm. I hang my head low, my eyes closed tight and I run my fingers through his hair. "Mm, baby… ugh…" I moan out as I cum. My back arches and so does his. We cum, perfectly in sync and he pulls me to him. "I love you, Tegan." He whispers. I open my eyes and look up at him.

I remember the next morning. He didn't wear a condom and I thought I was pregnant. I wasn't, thank god. I remember him trying to talk to me and me telling him that I was so drunk I barely remembered it. We kept doing it, though. We kept fucking. Sometimes I was drunk, sometimes I wasn't. We had threesomes with Ace and threesomes with random girls.

I was almost Sara's girlfriend, though and I wasn't gonna fuck that up. So, I didn't give in when Charles began to pull my pants down. I pushed him away. My phone began vibrating and I answered it. Charles stopped and tried to listen to my conversation. It was Sara. "Baby, please come here. I can't sleep." I'm out the door the minute she says 'baby'. I'm in my car and on my way to her house. "You can't sleep?" I ask, smiling. She giggles, "Yeah. I miss you."

When I get to Sara's house, she's at the door and she opens it for me. She wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me to her. I giggle and kiss her. "Be my girlfriend." She says. I know, I know. This is fast but I could fucking care less. I'm so ecstatic. I nod, "Yes." She giggles and jumps up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I kiss her hard and she kisses back, squealing. I bit her lip; giggling.

One month anniversary. Damn. I'm so surprised that Sara's actually dealt with my shit. We've moved way too fast, most likely, but hey; we're lesbians. I've moved into Sara's place and we share a room.

Nick, isn't too happy about this. So I hear. Y'know who else is pissed? Charles and Ace. I have no idea why. One day, I come home to find Sara crying. "Baby…" I say, sitting down. She wraps her arms around me and begins crying. "Nick… he… hurt me." I stand up. "What?" I run my fingers through my hair. "What the fuck?" She stands up and grabs my hands, "Baby, calm down." I nod, slowly. "What'd he do…?" She bit her lip and wrapped her arms around me. "He's been molesting me since I was 12 years old." I groan, she tries to calm me down again. I kiss her, "I'm sorry, baby…" She nods, "Today… he came in here and he raped me again. He forced me…" I bite my lip, "Oh my god, baby…"

That night, I had Charles track Nick down. I beat the shit out of him. He was a prissy little boy and I kicked his fucking ass. I told Sara I had work that night, but I was murdering her brother. She shouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Initially, I didn't mean to murder him. That was an accident. I cried about it, too. Charles and I put him in his car and we pushed it in the lake. I murdered Sara's brother.

Here I am, sitting at Nick's funeral. Holding my fiancé as she cries, her parents won't talk to us and I'm not her fiancé to them. I'm just her roommate. They tell her that she's got to move into Nick's house and that's where we stay. We lay in one of the many rooms he has and she sighs, "When will you have sex with me?" She asks. I chuckle, "Soon." She sits up, "Now?" I bite my lip. "Sara, you're so horny." She grabs my hand and leads me to one of the rooms. It's got a hot tub. "Sara… he's so rich." "Was." She says and pulls off her dress, tossing it to the side. "Come on." She says slowly and gets into the hot tub. I follow her; pulling off my clothes. She wraps her arms around my neck and shoulder and lays her cheek on my collarbone. "I want you to fuck me, Tegan. Take my virginity." I pull away and look at her, "Virginity?" She nods slowly. "Only Nick…" I nod, wrapping my arms around her. "Well, I won't fuck you."


	3. Chapter 3

Sara and Tegan have been away for far too long. It's irritating to think that they're up at Nick's mansion, having crazy sex. See, Tegan had placed tape over most of the hidden cameras and she's been slowly taking them down. So that I can't see them, though she doesn't know where all of them are and I have one hidden above Sara's bookcase which gives me plain view of their bed. They have yet to have sex but, really I cannot wait until they do.

Tegan gives me some dirty garments of hers and Sara's. They share everything now, even underwear. I don't know why they don't have sex. Sara is always throwing herself at Tegan. Hell, Sara begs for sex. Tegan doesn't say why she won't have sex with Sara. I mean, really… they're engaged. You would fucking think that they would've had sex.

Tegan is always wondering if I've stopped stalking Sara. I haven't, but really there's nothing Tegan can do about it. She can't take legal action because she was an accomplice. She's placed tape over Sara's webcam. Her excuse was that she read an article about hackers. I still hack through the computer and I can see the blurry image of Sara when she's writing articles.

Sara's gorgeous, stunning and unbelievably sexy. To be honest, I have this plan to get Tegan out of the picture; even if she has to go the same way Nick did. Sara should be mine and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen.

When Tegan and Sara got back from California. I decided that it was time to meet Sara. Sara frequently visits Tegan at work. Tonight, she was. I overheard them. I've been able to hack into Sara's phone and read her text messages. Tonight, Tegan was working and Sara texted her; asking if she'd like for her to come in. Tegan had said yes. Sara made a comment about how she wanted to have sex that night. 'Make love', she called it. Tegan said that she'd 'give her little angel anything she wanted'. God, they make me sick. So in fucking love. I hate them.

This is obviously me being jealous because well, I want the both of them and I'm unable to have both. With Sara gone, I could have Tegan and with Tegan gone, I could have Sara. I get into my car and drive over to Rage. I disappoint most of the guys there. I sit up at the bar and grin at Tegan. "Hey." I say. There's bad blood between Tegan and I, we just don't mention it. She smiles, "Hey, Charles." I extend my hand out and touch her waist from across the bar. I kiss her cheek and breathe her in. "I miss you." I say. Tegan blushes and pulls away; grabbing a beer for me. "Where you been?" She asks.

In my room, piles full of wet socks. I don't tell her that. I don't tell her that I fuck myself to the pictures of her and Sara kissing on Facebook, I don't tell her that I jerk it to her face, or Sara's. "Around." I reply, smirking. Tegan chuckles, "You got your eye on some girl?" Tegan knows that I love lesbians. Butch girls, are the sexiest and I can't really explain why. I just… love the appearance of a man; or a manly girl. "Aw, a few." I say, thinking about Tegan riding my cock. I'm terrible at this; I'm always getting hard in the worst occasions. Tegan smiles and bites her lip. If her eyes were closed, she'd look like she was cumming- what she'd have to do next is open her mouth and hang her head low.

Next thing I know, Sara's walking in. She leans over the bar and kisses Tegan. "Hi, baby." She says and sits down. Tegan mixes her a drink; which is a whiskey on rocks. Fuck, that makes Sara even more sexy. "So, this is the famous Sara." I say, coolly. Sara smirks, "Let me guess; Charles." I nod, "Aw, Tegan talks about me." Sara giggles softly, "Yeah, yeah, she does." Tegan's off mixing more drinks. "Can I ask you something?" Sara asks me. I look at her, "Yeah?" Sara looks nervous and she's chewing on her bottom lip. "How do I get Tegan to have sex with me? She like… refuses to. And well, she's told me that she's slept with you before." I smirk, "Ah. Yes. Well, this might sound… weird, but force her into it. Don't take no for an answer." Sara nods slowly, "Thanks." I smirk, "Yeah." Tegan returns and grins at me. "How's Ace? She's mad at me or something. She changed her schedule so that we don't work the same nights."

Ah, Ace. She's utterly pissed at Tegan because now, she can't sleep with her anymore. "She's alright, just pissed off at you." Tegan nods at my reply and chuckles. "She'll get over it.

Tegan works until 3 AM and it's only 12:30. I get in the cab with Sara and she continues to ask me about Tegan as a sexual partner. "Tegan?" She nods. I laugh and run my fingers through my hair, "Tegan's a fabulous sexual partner. So sexy. That little body of hers, god damn… and when she cums… she does this thing, where she bites her lip and the corner of her mouth twitches up a bit; then her mouth opens up a bit and she hangs her head low; her eyes closed tight…" I realize that I'm getting carried away and I quickly blush. Sara's in awe. "Holy shit." She says slowly. "What?" I say. "That was really… fuck." We stop at Sara's house first.

"Come in for coffee?" Sara asks, sweetly. I bite my lip and nod, "Yeah, alright." Once we're inside, Sara asks why I had sex with Tegan. I bite my lip and sit down. Sara hands me a mug of coffee. "Well… We were drunk. Plus, I have this thing for lesbians. I don't know. It's a challenge, I guess." Sara nods, "So… is Tegan like, slutty?" I laugh, and I feel too guilty to fuck up their relationship. "She was. Until she met you. You… changed her." Sara blushed at this. "I want to ask you about a few people." I nod. "Ace and Lily." Sara replies and I chuckle. "Ace was Tegan's best friend, but Ace likes Tegan. Tegan fell in love with you at first sight and so, Ace was pissed. Lily and Tegan used to fuck."

Sara nods, "Did Tegan tell you that I'm a virgin?" I laugh softly, "No." She bites her lip, "Yeah…" I stand up, "You want me to leave…?" Sara shrugs, "I miss Tegan." I smile, "Trust me, I do too." Sara stands up. "Come lay down with me. I can't sleep without Tegan."

I realize, they're so dependent on each other. They're so in love with each other and I feel like shit for actually wanting to eliminate one of them. Sara and I lay down and I turn to her. "So, you love her." She smiles, "Tegan? Fuck, with every bit of me…"


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home from work, I stripped down to practically nothing. I expected a romantic set up; I mean, tonight Sara was going to lose her virginity. I was going to take it; I was going to treat her right. Sara wasn't going to be like all the other girls I'd slept with in the past. She was different. She was going to be my wife and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was in love with Sara. I walk into our room, stripped down to my underwear and I see her, lying on my side of the bed. I chuckle and go to straddle her waist. I lean down; rubbing our cheeks together. It's perfect, except Sara's got stubble and her septum pierced and no breasts. I quickly jump off the bed and turn the light on. There's Charles, lying in my bed; without his shirt on. Lying with him is my fiancé… without her shirt on. I bring my hands to my face and begin sobbing. In this moment, I hate Charles more than anything.

Sara stirs in her sleep and sits up. "Tegan!" She yelps and climbs out of bed- she's nude. She pulls on a random t-shirt and walks up to me. "I can't believe you…" I say, my voice shaking. I walk to our closet and I get dressed in an instant. I begin packing a suitcase. Sara's pulling on my shirt, telling me to calm down. Charles is dressed and is standing at the door with a smug grin. "You fucking bastard!" I spit, pushing him. "She's mine! She's the only thing good in my life and you fucking ruined it! You jealous prick!" I cry, hitting his chest. "One thing!" I look at him, Sara's hands are around my waist and she's pulling me back. "One thing and you couldn't let me have it! You knew how much she meant to me… You know…" I look over at Sara, she's crying and Charles is just standing there with that stupid fucking smirk. Sara loves me, I think.

Part of me wants to blame this on Charles. He's got a way; he could convince Sara to sleep with him. He's done it so often; that's why he's had so many girlfriends and such that were lesbians. He's sick and fucked up. Worse than I am. He's a sadistic bastard. I push Sara away and grab my suit case. "No!" Sara screams and grabs the suit case; pulling it away. I'm stronger than her, though. I grab the suitcase and walk out of the room. I don't know what I'll do. I place the suit case next to the door and turn around. Sara's standing there; alone and she's got her arms crossed. "Please don't leave me." She whispers, her voice is shaking and it's hard for me to turn away. It's hard for me to not wrap my arms around her and make everything better. I look down at her hand, she's not wearing the ring. It hurts. I slide the ring off my finger and throw it at her. "Give it to Charles." I scream. She's crying and walking closer to me. "Tegan… it was a huge mistake… I wasn't thinking right… I was drunk." She pleads and I want it to be okay, but this means she doesn't love me.

Charles' is back in the room, the bastard isn't even leaving. "I thought you were my best friend." I say to him, stunned that he's stayed so silent. Why would he sleep with Sara…? She's mine. I'd do anything for her; I'd kill for her. I love her more than anything in this entire world. I look up at Charles. "You can have anyone you want, Charles. I don't care about anyone else… besides Sara." I hear Sara sob again and she's grabbing my suitcase; going to place it back in our bedroom. I let her, because I don't know where I'd go even if I left. I could go to Ace's but I'm not done with Sara, I'm trying my hardest with her. I don't want anybody else. Charles is still standing there and it seems like he's waiting for me to leave. "Why the fuck are you still here?" He says. I scoff.

"I'm here because I've got a beautiful fiancé right there and yeah, she cheated on me… but she's crying and she's begging me not to leave. I love her with every bit of me. I love waking up next to her every morning, I love coming home and crawling into bed with her. I love showering with her, I love hearing her laugh, I love when she reads to me before we fall asleep. I love how she sings in the shower, I love when she's cooking breakfast in her underwear. I love her. I love Sara. I love my life with her and I really don't want to lose that." I sob, running my hands through my hair. "You stole her virginity. She granted you worthy before me. And Maybe I made her wait long, but that's only because I don't want her to think that I'm only with her for sex. I'm with her because I fucking love her. I need her to breathe, and yeah… I don't breathe normally with her but it's enough to feel alive. I love Sara and you ruined it." I spit.

He rolls his eyes, "So you're just gonna get back with her after she fucked me? You say all this shit… Maybe Sara doesn't want to be with you anymore." I bite my lip and look at her, "If she doesn't, then fine… I'll be okay, eventually." Sara shakes her head, "Tegan, I love you." I chuckle, "I don't know if I should believe that." Charles laughs, "She feels bad for you because you're this huge mess of tears." I nod, "Probably." Sara steps closer to me, "Baby, I don't want to go. I made a terrible mistake. I didn't want it to happen." I wrap an arm around her waist and I look up at her, "It's okay, Sara." I look over at Charles, "Did you kiss her?" He laughs, "I did more than kiss her." I nod, "I'd kiss you, Sara… but I can't." I pull away and open the door. I reach into my pocket and pull out the pack of Camel Lights, I light one up and begin walking down the street. Sara opens the door and calls out for me. It's 3:30 in the morning and she's calling for me. I keep walking because I'm sick and I'm sad. I also want Sara to chase after me. I want her to prove that I'm still her number one and that I'm the most important girl in her life.

I stop and turn around because I hear feet on pavement. Sara's in her underwear, socks and one of my oversized t-shirts and she's outside. She runs to me and wraps her arms around me. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" Sara repeats, over and over. I grin, wrapping my arms around her. "Promise…?" I whisper and Sara nods, pulling away to look at me. "I promise that I'm madly in love with you. I promise that you mean the world to me and I apologize that I made the biggest mistake ever." While Sara's saying this, I remember that I murdered her brother and compared… her cheating is no big deal. I feel like shit and I begin sobbing more; wrapping my arms around her as tight as I can. "I love you." I whisper, "I love you so much." She kisses my cheek, "I'm so sorry." I shake my head, "I'm sorry…"


	5. Chapter 5

**TEGANS POV**

Marriage is a virtue. I've heard this phrase often and I've never really took it into consideration.

To be honest, I never thought I'd be sitting in a park at night in New York City, with a gazebo above me; myself in a tuxedo, my hair tied back and a priest standing next me. I never thought I'd have a gorgeous girl in a pretty dress down the aisle. I never saw myself for marriage.

Sara's parents accepted the fact that she was gay and well, they seemed to like me. They paid for this ginormous wedding and they've paid for Sara and I's house, as long as we live in SoCal. I was okay with this; I didn't want Charles to keep bugging us. Before we left for New York, we packed up all our stuff and had it send to our new house. Sara's parents were going to hire movers and stuff. They really do care about Sara, they shower her with money.

I smile, watching as Sarawalks down the aisle. Her parents agreed to pay for everything if they got the stereotypical wedding that little girls want. Which is, Sara in a dress and myself in a tuxedo. Her father will give her to me. Sara walks down the aisle, her father and her have their arms linked. She looks gorgeous and I begin tearing up. Her father nods to me as I grab Sara's hands. The priest begins;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.

Tegan, do you take Sara as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health so long as you both shall live?"

Everyone looks at me and I grin, looking directly into Sara's eyes. "I do."

"Sara, Do you have Tegan as your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness so long as you both shall live?"

Sara smiles, tears in her eyes. "I do."

And now is my vows. I give the superficial religious part first. "I Tegan take Sara as my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." I take a deep breath. "Sara, you've been there through everything and I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're absolute perfection in my eyes. I remember our first date like it was yesterday. There's nothing more that I enjoy than waking up to your beautiful smile every morning. You're my perfect little angel and I'll never let you go." Sara's grinning, her cheeks are glowing and her eyes sparkle.

Now is Sara's vows. "I Sara take Tegan as my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part." Sara pauses. "Tegan, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. Every day is like a fairytale with you. You've made all my dreams come true and you've been there through it all. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'll never ever let you go." She grins.

Sara and I exchange rings.

"Let us pray." The priest says. "Sorry.", Sara mouths to me as everyone closes their eyes. I chuckle. Sara's parents are extremely religious, but they accept Sara and that makes me love them. "OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever.

FORASMUCH as Tegan and Sara have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost.

GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

"Amen." I say, smiling at Sara. She chuckles, biting her lip.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest says.

Sara and I both lean in and we kiss sweetly; my palms go to cup her jawline and I pour myself and all my passion into the kiss; everything I've ever felt for Sara is expressed through this liplock. I love her so much. I can feel as our tears become one. Sara grins into the kiss and we pull away. Sara and I hold hands as we walk down the aisle and down to the street. Sara stops to throw back the bouquet to the group of people who've followed us. We climb into my beat up Chevy that has 'JUST MARRIED' painted on the window with cans and flowers tied to the bumper. So stereotypical. We drive down to one of the many houses that her parents own. That's where our reception will be.

Sara and I climb out of the car and back into her parents' house. We quickly make it up one of her bedrooms that she had as a child. Sara shuts the door and presses me up against it; holding me by my blazer. She kisses me feverishly and bites my lip. "Sar." I moan out; kissing back. She giggles, "We have to hurry. Everyone's gonna get here soon." I nod, "We're gonna change, yes?" Sara nods and pushes my blazer off, then she rips open my shirt, buttons flying. I gasp, "Sara." She giggles and begins kissing my open cleavage. "Shh…" Sara unbuckles my belt and pushes my pants down. She's on her knees and she's kissing my hipbones. I pull the ponytail out of her hair and run my fingers through her hair. Sara pulls down my underwear and she's met with my strap-on. "Oh." She says, looking up at me. I blush. "Surprise." Sara grins and slides the phallus in her mouth. Sara and I have been saving each other until tonight. Tonight was the night that Sara was going to give me her virginity that she reclaimed after we kicked Charles out of our life. God, I love saying our life. I look down at Sara and bite my lip. She's really good, though I can't feel much except for the random pressure that my clitoris gets every time the base is pushed down by Sara. I lean back and we hear a knock at the door. Sara coughs a bit, pulling away. I pull my underwear up and grab Sara; making sure she's fine. I hide behind her as she opens the door. It's her best friend, the girl who was her Maid of Honor. She was Sara's best friend in High School and her name is Jade. "Hi." Sara says, blushing. I'm almost nude, so I hide behind Sara's huge dress. Jade chuckles, "We're all here. So… Save it until tonight." Jade winks and starts to walk away. "Thanks." Sara says, giggling. Sara shuts the door and turns to me. "Mm, I didn't know how kinky you were." I blush and bite her lip, "Shush." Sara giggles and wraps her arms around me. "Help me get my dress off." She whispers against my ear; licking up the cartilage. I begin to unzip Sara's dress. I let it fall to the floor. Sara's skin is warm and soft. Her skin is always so milky and velvety. I lean down and kiss her jawline. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you." She replies, running her fingers through my messy hair. Sara giggles and pulls away. She puts on her dress for the night and I put on my outfit for the night. I fluff Sara's hair and lean into her. "Hey." I say softly, she smiles at me. "Hi." She giggles and opens the door; pulling me downstairs. We hold hands pretty much the whole time.

Sara and I got a ton of gifts from her friends and I was asked about my family numerous times. At one point, Sara and her friends went to talk and I hung out with all the younger kids. I felt a little out of place. They all know that I'm poor, I'm sure that Sara told her parents. I get up in search of a drink and one of Sara's friends walks up to me. "Why didn't you invite anyone?" she asks. I shrug, "Sara was really the only person I talked to back home." The girl chuckles, "No. You're a bartender. You talk to tons of people." I laugh, "Well, Sara's the only person that I cared enough about." The girl nods, "No family?" I shake my head, "Nah. I grew up in foster care."

Sara walks up to us and wraps her arms around my waist. I smile at her, "Hey, love." Sara purses her lips and we share a quick kiss. "I want a love like that." The girl says. Sara giggles, "Tegan's great, isn't she?" The girl laughs, "Congratulations, you two." Sara smiles, "Thank you." She says in a sing-song voice and continues to kiss my cheek. We dance one last time and the reception is over. Now, our honeymoon. Our first night is back in the big city; staying at some Hotel. Then we're going to some Island. Sara's parents won't give us details but the Island isn't very popular and we'll have a lot of alone time.

Once we're in the Hotel, it looks so large. I bite my lip, holding Sara's hand. "Your family is so rich." I whisper softly. Sara shrugs and grabs the key and pulls me into the elevator. "I love you, Tegan." She says. I giggle, "I love you too." She smiles.

Inside the hotel room, I'm stunned. "Sit on the bed, baby. I'll be back in a second." Sara tells me and goes into the bathroom. I decide to take off my slacks and blazer; leaving me in a white button up that's a little too big for me. I pour Sara and I some champagne and I sit down on the bed, turning on the television- with no intentions to actually watch is. Sara's taking quite a while and so I actually get enveloped in the show.

Sara opens the door and clears her throat. I turn to her and see her in some lingerie. I smirk. "Oh." I say and Sara walks over to me. "You like?" She says and I admire the sheer, lacy white material. Sara stands in between my legs and leans forward, stealing the champagne glass from me. She sips it and leans down to kiss me. I kiss back and my hands go into her hair. Sara moans and pulls away. She downs the rest of the champagne and places the glass down. She pushes me up onto the bed and straddles my waist. "We're going to make love. Finally." She whispers against my neck; kissing along it until she gets to my ear. She begins to unbutton my shirt and her lips shoot to kiss my cleavage. I moan out; closing my eyes. She opens the rest of the shirt and pushes her hands up into my bra and she squeezes my breasts. I groan and bite my lip, "Sara…" She looks up at me. "Yeah?" I chuckle, "You're so sexy…" She giggles and makes me sit up with her. She pushes the button up, off of me and quickly does the same with my bra. She kisses my jawline and I hiss in pleasure; "Sara…" She grinds against me and kisses my lips slowly. I kiss her; falling back. Sara lays on top of me; grinding harder against me. Sara's cunt is soaked and I can feel it through the barrier of our underwear. She's gyrating our pussies together even harder and faster, her tongue sliding past my lips. Sara moans against my lips as I suck on her tongue in our open mouthed kiss. This kiss feels like the first kiss ever and Sara's sending fire throughout my veins. "Mmph." Sara's hands and pushing down my underwear and I lift my bum so we can get them past my thighs. Sara begins to undo my harness and I look at her questionably. "Not right away." She replies, pulling the strap-on from my body. I nod, smiling. "Okay, baby." I pull her down for another kiss and my hands go down to her bum. I squeeze her bum, giggling at her choice of a thong. "How comfy are these?" I ask, biting my lip. She blushes, "The girls picked it out! At the bachelorette party." I chuckle, licking across her bottom lip. "You look sexy as hell." I tell her. She smirks, "Thank you." I smile and pull the thongs past her bum. We get them off of her and she continues to rub our cunts together. "Oh, fuck…" I breathe, tilting my head back. She moans, tribbing faster. I can feel Sara spread her legs further and her clit is rubbing against mine. "Shit…" She hisses, her head hanging low. I moan; moving along with her. She groans and begins kissing my neck. "Sara!" I moan out and Sara giggles. "I'm close." I tell her and she pulls away. "Already?" I bite my lip and nod. She giggles again and starts kissing down to my thighs. She sucks on my thighs and I spread my legs even more. "Sara…." She licks up my slit and finds my clitoris quickly, sucking on it and sliding two fingers into me quite easily. "Mmph…" I moan out; my own hands playing with my breasts. Sara licks up and down my slit feverishly; using broad strokes of her tongue. I'm really close and Sara adds another finger. "I'm gonna cum…" I say softly; arching my back. Sara pulls away and gets on top of me again. She bounces her cunt on mine; I can see her cleavage bouncing and it makes me even more wet. I pull her top off and toss it aside. Sara's breasts begin bouncing up and down more and more. "Oh, fuck yeah…" I moan out; holding her waist. "Fucking look at you." I moan, looking up at her. "Cum for me, Tegan." She says and I bite my lip. Sara leans down; her breasts against mine; her cunt pressing against mine and she whispers, "I'm cumming, Tegan." And she does and I feel it; seep down over my cunt and I thrust up at her hard and I start cumming. "Oh…. Baby…" I moan, closing my eyes. "Sara… Sara…." She's laying on me and breathing hard, "Oh, Tee…"

**SARAS POV**

Tegan was lying on the bed, her eyes closed. I wore her out, which isn't good. I pout and turn away from her; turning on the faucet for the bath. I light some candles and turn off the lights. Once the tub is filled to my content, I climb over to Tegan. "Baby… come take a bath with me." She wakes up, rubbing her eyes. "You and I are sleeping on that plane tomorrow." I chuckle, "After we have sex in the bathroom." Tegan's eyes are wide. "What?" I laugh and pull her up. "Come on." I whisper and hold her hand as we enter the bathroom. We climb into the tub, it's more like a Jacuzzi.

Tegan lays back, "Ah, so comfy." I laugh and straddle her waist. "Kiss." I say, wrapping my arms around her neck; my forearms on her shoulders. She looks up and kisses me. I kiss back and giggle as I feel her arms circle around my torso. "I love you." Tegan whispers as she pulls away. "Remember that. No matter what. I love you more than anything and I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." I look at her confused. "Did you do something?"

She sighs, "Yeah… but let's not worry about that right now. Okay?"

"No, Tegan… Tell me what you did. If you cheated, it's okay. I cheated on you with Charles."

"No, it's… it's what Charles kept trying to tell you."

"Tegan… What did you do?"

Tegan bit her lip. "I love you, Sara. I'm so in love with you. I don't want to ever be away from you. I couldn't handle it."

"Tell me right now." I try not to scream at her.

"It's… I have to tell you. I picked bad timing but now we'll be safe and it'll be okay. And I love you, Sara. Okay?"

"Tell. Me." I say between clenched teeth.

Tegan takes a deep breath, her hands squeezing me. "I'm absolutely ecstatic to be with you and you are everything I could ever hope for. I just… I'm infatuated with you, Sara. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Tell me." I plead.

"One night, I was running from the cops." She starts and I look at her confused. "Cops?" She sighs, "I was a drug fiend, Sara. I sold drugs. I was a bad person before I saw you." I look at her with a pouted expression, scared. "Is that it? We can get past this, baby. I still love you." Tegan shook her head. "I ended up at your house. And you had your blinds open… you were naked." I close my eyes. "You spied on me… no big deal. It was you… thank God, right?"

"I stalked you, Sara. Three months before we met. I stalked you. I watched you and I was so infatuated with you that I had to learn your name and all this stuff about you. Then I went to your work all the time and I read all your work. I stalked everything you did."

"No.. No.." I begin, trying my hardest not to cry. How the fuck am I supposed to take this. I'm… stunned. She stalked me…

"Charles had cameras up in your house… we watched you…" Tegan's crying and now I am. "I'm so sorry…"

I want to get up and leave, I want to scream, I want to hate her. I don't though. I look at her and it's too hard to be mad at her. I close my eyes and I, for once, understand how those girls feel when their boyfriends beat them. You love someone too much to care about the pain they're causing. I still trust Tegan, though I shouldn't.

"I… can't believe you." I look at her and see the pain and regret in her eyes.

"I love you. That's why I did it. I wanted to feel like you were mine… Once we started dating, I took down all the cameras. I made Charles stop…"

I blink slowly. "How the fuck do I trust you?" Tegan closes her eyes, "I wish I never did it, but I think that maybe if I didn't that I wouldn't have met you or if I have, I wouldn't have cared so fiercely about you. I wouldn't have changed." I sigh. "I'll make a deal with you."

She smiles, "Anything."

"Sex. Now, show me how sorry you really are. Show me how much you love me. Show me how much you care."

Tegan nods vigorously. "Yes, baby."

"One more." She nods. "You're walking on fucking eggshells this honeymoon. You're going to be proving you're sorry. You're begging for my forgiveness."

Tegan smiles, "I"ll do anything for you, baby."

Tegan and I are on the bed and we're holding each other. We're crying. I feel bad for Tegan. Sadly, I'm flattered about the stalking. I'm mostly scared about Charles.

Tegan kisses my neck up to my lips. I feel her labret against my bottom lip and it sends sparks throughout my body. I remember every kiss we have. Tegan pulls away and looks into my eyes. She slides her thigh between mine and we slowly grind against each other. We don't break eye contact the whole time.

When we cum, it's pure bliss. We're in love and it's fucking obvious that I forgive her already. "I love you." Tegan whispers, holding me tightly.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Bags packed, by the door. Sara's got a new haircut and it looks fabulous; she does. Like always. We're leaving for our Honeymoon. I'm still walking on eggshells but I realize why. Sara doesn't feel safe with me and I understand that. She forgave me. "Should we unpack?" I ask. She nods, slipping off her shoes. "It's so pretty here." She says and walks to the bedroom. I pull in our suit cases and begin to unpack her clothes first. So pretty much, I'm her slave and I do anything she wants. It's kind of fun and to be honest, I did this before I told her. The only difference is I need permission to kiss her or touch her.

I sat on the bed, "Are you hungry?" Sara shakes her head. "Thirsty?" She shakes her head again. I sigh and lay back. "Want anything?" Sara again, shakes her head.

"I really like your hair, Sara." I tell her in hopes to make her smile.

"Thanks." She whispers. I sit up and scoot closer to her.

"Can I hold you?" I ask her, looking at her. I feel like shit. She looks so sad.

"No." She whispers, finally turning to look at me.

I nod and stand up, walking over to the window. I hear Sara sigh and I soon feel her breath on my neck. "I'm sorry." She says, wrapping my arms around her waist.

I stand still, looking out at the water. I lean my forehead against the window, closing my eyes. Sara holds me tighter because I keep crying. "I'm sorry." She repeats, attaching her lips to my neck. I turn to her and bite my lip.

"Do you realize how much this hurts me?" I ask her, "I regret what I did. I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, but it hurts me too. I love you so much, I really do… but you stalked me. How can I trust you?"

"You can trust me because I did. I am so in love with you, I would do anything for you. I wouldn't ever try to hurt you and I'd do anything in my will to protect you."

"How much did you know about me?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"I just knew simple things. Your name, your age, your marital status, your job. Little things that I could've found out by your Facebook."

"Did you know about Nick?" She asks.

"Yeah…" I reply, quietly.

"Tell me exactly what you knew about him."

"His name was Nicholas Jerry Quin. He's your twin. He molested you and he drove his car into a lake."

"Charles told me what you guys did, Tegan." She's crying softly. "Charles told me that you murdered my brother."

"He molested you, again… he hurt you. He hurt my little angel, what else was I supposed to do? He wasn't going to stop, Sara. You know that."

Sara sighs softly, "I know… I know… but he wanted to tell me something and told me that he would tell me soon."

"How long was he saying that for?" I ask her.

"Two years." She says softly.

We got back from the Honeymoon, three days ago. We spent the time discussing Nick. Sara hated his guts, she admitted that to me. She was just using him to get the truth out of him. Her family's biggest secret.

Here we are, at her parents house and she's demanding them tell her.

"Look, Nick was going to tell me." Sara says.

Her father sighs, "Well, I guess you're the age where you can take this…"

Sara nods, "Damn, straight."

"You were always such a rebel. I mean, you hated church and you're gay." Her father begins.

"Just get to the point." Sara states.

"Sara, your mother and I adopted you."

My eyes open wide. Sara bites her lip. "Wh-what?"

"You had a twin sister as well, but we already had Nick. You and Nick weren't really twins. You were actually a year younger than Nicholas. You were from Kansas."

"What adoption agency?" I ask.

"If I remember clearly, Youthville."

"Come on, Sara." I stand up and walk to the door. "We're sisters." I tell her as we climb into my Chevy.

"Sisters." She said. "How the hell do you know that?"

"Kansas. Youthville. Twin sister." Everything is the same about me.

"So?"

"I'm from Kansas. I grew up in Youthville. I have a twin sister that I've never met. I mean for Christ' sake. Look at us!"

"We'll get a DNA test." She replies and I drive right over to the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Ladies and gentlemen, I have been out of the loop! I'm currently writing a story called Dopesick and I'm seriously thinking of posting another chapter of this, maybe from Charles' point of view. Anyhow, I apologize for the long break and I can't promise any daily writings. I have no computer, I'm borrowing a friends now. Anyways, Thanks for reading! I highly appreciate it!

* * *

The large yellow envelope sat on Sara and I's counter. It'd been sitting there for about three weeks. We were both way too scared of the results. Also, I haven't been able to look in any mirrors. I just see Sara now. You'd expect that, though.

Sara sits down on the bed with me, ignoring that I'm probably her sister. She lies down with me and wraps her arms around my waist. I think about losing this and realize that I never can. I don't think I could live without her. She's my baby, she's my angel, and she's my life. I can't just leave her or let her leave me.

"Hey, babygirl." I whisper, wrapping my arms around her.

"How was work?" She asks me, kissing my cheek.

"Fine." I whisper, pulling her on top of me. "How about you?"

Sara straddles me, her hands on my chest and my hands on her waist. She leans down and kisses me sweetly. Sara's lips are so soft; they feel so nice on mine. I kiss back and smile. Sara giggles and grinds against me. I smirk and let my hands wander to her bum. "Mmph." Sara moans. She pulls away and looks up at me. "Hey, Tegan?"

I smile at her, "Yeah, Sara?"

"I kind of don't care if we're sisters…" She whispers, looking down at me. "Because I'm so in love with you… and you're so perfect and I just want you." I smile.

"I don't care, either. I love you so much." I kiss her again.

"I mean, I thought I was twincest already…" She says, smiling.

"You want to read the results?" I ask her. She sighs, her face scrunches in concentration.

"Sure." Sara replies and stands up. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sara returns with the big envelope and sits back down. She lays back, turning to me. She lets the envelope fall in between us and begins kissing me, slowly. I kiss back and run my fingers through her hair. "You're sexy." She whispers to me and I chuckle. I continue to kiss her. She stops me when I attempt to run my hands up into her shirt.

"Let's make a bet." She says, mischievously. We both sit up.

"Alright. What's your proposition?" I ask.

She smiles wide, "If we're sisters, we have sex in this bed and it has to be all romantic and shit."

I shake my head, "No, how can you be sure that we'll have such a welcoming reaction. What if this shit eats at us…?"

"We won't let it." Sara quickly replies. I shake my head and take the envelope from her. I place it on the nightstand. I grab Sara's waist and kiss her deeply. She moans against my lips and I can feel her melt into the kiss. Her whole body relaxes into mine and she intertwines our legs. I can feel Sara's nipples stand erect through her flimsy night shirt. I find it so adorable that Sara sits at home and writes in her pajamas. I'm so absolutely enthralled with this woman. She's so remarkable. Her body is a wonderland and yeah, that's fucking cliché.

Once Sara and I moved out to SoCal, I got a job at a bar. Sara is constantly reminding me that bartending is a fun and interesting job because I always complain that it's the only thing I can do. The good thing about LA is, I work in Beverly Hills and they have day bars. I work in a Hotel Bar, during the day and I return home to my wife at night- which is amazing. Usually Sara will have dinner ready or I'll bring dinner home. We've fallen into this routine and I enjoy it. I feel anodyne. It's the first time in my life that I feel complete.

"Tee." Sara's voice breaks me from my thoughts. She bites my neck softly, "Ya in there?" She asks, knocking softly on my head. I giggle softly and wrap my arms around her; hugging her as tight as I can.

"Fuck, I love you." I whisper to her, my hands tangled in her hair. Sara snickers and pulls away from me.

"Tegan Rain Quin, I'm absolutely in fucking love with you." She declares before she tugs off her night chemise and tosses it aside. She tends back down and kisses my neck. My hands seize her breasts and I angle my head to give her more opportunity. She moans against my neck, sending vibrations down my spine. I begin to whimper; my back arching up- our bodies pressing together decisively.

Sara pushes my shirt up and over my head. She unclasps my bra and presses our breasts together; our nipples grazing against each other. Sara whines and bites my jawline. I whine back and rake my nails down her back. Sara moans loudly, loving the sensation. I personally love the tremors it sends her body in to. Sara unfastens my jeans and practically rips them off.

In an instant, Sara and I are down to our underwear- the only barrier delaying us from the most intimate of moments we can ever experience. Sara pulls away for a minute as she yanks down my panties. She looks up at me as she glides a single finger up and down my sopping slit. Sara giggles at the growl released from my throat. I flash my crooked smile and bite my lip. I close my eyes and lay my head back. Sara gasps as she watches the overflow of juices pouring from my pussy. "That was fast…" Sara whispers, then she slips her digits into her own mouth. She licks my orgasm off of her fingers.

I apologize for coming pre-maturely. Sara giggles and kisses me, I can taste myself. Sara's underwear squeeze past her bum and I press them against my nostrils- inhaling the delightful scent of Sara. Sara gets on top of me and keenly rubs her cunt against my own. I kiss her gingerly before sliding my tongue across her lower lip. Sara's mouth opens partly as she grants me entrance. I grind against Sara, feeling her clit throb. Sara's moaning into our open mouth kiss. It's so easy to fuck Sara. It's so easy to want to make her feel good and most of all; it's so easy to be in love with her. Sara's moaning is aiding in pushing me towards my second orgasm. Sara's a huge fan of tribbing, it's so sexy. I feel Sara cum moments after I do. She moans out my name, causing me to whine involuntarily. We both pass out.

I wake up to Sara in my arms, of course. She's fast asleep. I stand up and walk to the kitchen and begin to prepare my love breakfast. I pick up the yellow envelope and look over it slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note!**

Trying to get this ready to speed up and go far!

Need some visuals? This is how the characters look :

* * *

**Charles' POV**

I sit back in my chair and watch the girls dance around. I wipe my nose with the back of my hand and snort roughly. My nose still feels a bit raw, but the high is all worth it. I tip back my glass of Patrón and take a gulp. There's a huge line of girls to the bathroom and I know what they're all going to do. They're going to each do a line on the toilet. Ha, that's right. The coke I just sold them.

Now, I'm not a drug dealer, just I happened to come by a little extra and decided to sell it to some hot broads. I look around the club for a bit and something- well someone catches my eye. I get up from my VIP seat and go to the floor, coming up behind her and slide my hands around her waist. I kiss behind her ear and chuckle. "Damn, look at you." I say. She turns around quickly and smiles. Her eyes are marked with dark smoky eye-shadow and her lips are lined and filled with red. I lick my lips, imagining those red lips around my cock. Tegan smiles up at me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Holy fuck, man! It's been forever!" She still has that lesbian-like voice and for once, it's exciting. I use to hate that Tegan was so gay. Looking at her, it seems as if she's changed. She's in a short, tight leather dress with red pumps to match her lips. Her hair is to her shoulders and she's got a great amount of make-up on. "Shit girl. How you been?" I ask. She giggles and the sound is pretty foreign to me. "I've been pretty good. How about you? Still spying on girls?" I laugh, though I'm fucking embarrassed. "Nah. How's Sara?" I ask, taking a risk. Maybe they're great and Sara's actually here. Maybe they broke up. She smiles, "My sister? Oh, she's good. Probably going down on her wife, Amber." I crack a smile, "You're fucking kidding?" She shakes her head. "Nah, we uh, we found out that we were related and split up. Legally, we're not related but biologically, we're twin sisters." It makes a lot of sense to me, now. They've always looked real fucking similar. "Shit, man. That's fucking crazy. How… is that?" Tegan licks her lips and sighs, "The sex was better than anything in the world, but that's… my sister. How am I supposed to do that?" I smirk, "Good sex, eh? Hot. Sisters. Hot." I grin and Tegan hits my arm. I pretend it hurts and rub it. "Shit." She rolls her eyes, "I'm straight, Charles." She quickly tells me and I'm grinning so hard. "What? Are you for real?" She nods, licking her bottom lip and then bats her eyelashes. I chuckle and place a hand on her waist. She leans into me and then I wrap my arms around her real tight. She sighs and wraps her arms around me. She kisses my cheek and I look at her. "Shit." I say. She pulls me down into a kiss and I bite her bottom lip before sliding my tongue between her lips. I'm probably getting her lipstick on me, but it's hot. I missed kissing her.

Tegan grabs my hand and takes me to the door. "Let's go to my hotel, yeah?" She says as we get outside. I lick my lips and follow her down the street. Eventually, Tegan and I get up to her room. She shuts the door and tells me to sit down. I do and she goes into the bathroom. When she comes out, she's got more lipstick on. I chuckle and look up at her. "Come here." I say. She's really obedient and she walks over to me and sits on my lap. I've never seen Tegan act this way and it sends heat throughout my whole body. I'm surprised that I'm not hard. Tegan kisses me very slowly until she tells me she can't take it. "I miss your cock." I chuckle and pull up her dress. Tegan unbuttons my shirt and pushes it past my shoulders. Next Tegan gets down on her knees and begins to unbutton my jeans. I help her undress me and she takes my cock in her right hand. She licks the head of my dick, her eyes on mine while she does it. My hands tangle in her hair and I pull on it. She works the base of my cock with her hand. "Spit on it." I tell her quickly as I scoot to the edge of the bed. Tegan spits on her hand and rubs it up and down my dick. "Mph." I moan, tilting my head back. I feel Tegan's lips circle my cock and she continues to bob her head until I grab her hair, look down at her and force her to deep throat my cock. She makes a gagging noise and I pull her back and push her back down. Her left hand digs into my side and her right hand massages my balls. I groan and Tegan pulls my dick out of her mouth. Her lipstick is smeared and she leans down to kiss my balls before she begins to lick and suck on them. I moan out loud when Tegan's right hand circles around my cock and she begins pumping my dick. She's so good, that girl. I'm really close to cumming and I want to cum on her face. I stand up and point my dick at her mouth. "Open." I say. She listens, opening her mouth big and sticking her tongue out flat. I jack off into her mouth and soon I cum. A bit misses her mouth and shoots up her cheek. She swallows and wipes cum off her cheek and sucks it off her fingers. I chuckle and lay back on the bed. "Do you have a condom?" I sit up and nod. "In my wallet." Tegan gets on her knees again and digs through my wallet. She grabs a condom and sits by me. I kiss her slowly, tasting the sweaty taste of my cock on her tongue. Tegan kisses back and I pull down her dress. She's not wearing a bra and her D-cup tits bounce with her nipples standing hard. Tegan quickly pulls off her dress and thongs, keeping her pumps on. Tegan gets up and straddles me, slipping the condom on my cock, like a pro. She leans in to kiss me and she cups my face with her hands. I hold her waist and usher her down onto my cock, filling her up. She gasps, laying her cheek on my shoulder while we stay there a bit. My dick is pulsing and it just feels so good inside her tight pussy. I'm one of two guys that Tegan's ever fucked, well that I know of. Her pussy is so wet and I'm glad. I turn to her and kiss her. "Charles?" She whispers, her hands lacing in mine. "Charlie." I say. She looks at me, "Charlie." I nod, smiling. She giggles. "Hey, Charlie?" I smile and kiss her lips slowly, "Yes, princess?" Tegan looks into my eyes and slowly begins to slide up and down my dick. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asks, her voice is light and sexy and it makes my dick pulse even harder. "No." I quickly say, not lying to her. She grins, "Me either." I smile and she pulls her face away from my shoulder. She confidently sits on my cock, her hands on my shoulders and begins to bounce on my cock. "Good." I say to her and aide in her bouncing as I guide her hips, making her grind against my cock. She moans out, "Fuck." I kiss her hard and push her on her back. I push my dick into her deeper and thrust against her. I use my fingers to rub her clit. I kiss her neck and nip at her jawline. Tegan tilts her head back, her eyes closed tight and her teeth biting her lip roughly. Fuck, she's beautiful. I cum into the condom and slow down. "No, no, no!" Tegan screams. I groan and quickly rub my fingers at her clit vigorously, slowly pumping my cock in her pussy. She pushes me back down and starts riding my cock really hard and fast. Her tits are bouncing and I'm ogling them. "Cum for me, you fucking slut." I spit up at her. She slaps me hard then grips my chin, her back's arching and her body erupts in tremors. She's cumming and I can actually see the liquid seep down my cock. "Holy, fuck." I gasp, sitting up and kissing her roughly. She whines into the kiss and pulls me closer. We breathe hard against each other. She gets off of me. Her pussy protests being empty and she sighs, falling back down on me- my cock still filling her. She leans up and kisses me slowly, her left hand on my neck and her right hand holding mine. I chuckle and kiss her sweetly. She slowly pulls away and gets off me, rubbing her soaked pussy on my thigh. I smirk and sit up, pulling the condom off and waiting for my cock to go limp. It's not quite as hard as it was when we started so I put on my boxers and walk to the balcony. I light up a cigarette and soon, I'm met with a now, much shorter Tegan in my button up. She steals the smoke from me and inhales. I wrap an arm around her and hold her. She hands me the cigarette and hugs my middle, burying her face into my chest. I smile and ruffle her hair. She looks up at me, her make up all smeared from sweat and kisses. I run my fingers through her hair and kiss her. She kisses back and pulls away. She goes into the bedroom and I flick my cigarette off the balcony, before returning to the gorgeous brunette waiting for me. "Are you spending the night?" She asks, sounding hopeful. "If you want, princess." I say and sit next to her. She smiles. "I'd really like you to."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: It's short but enjoy!

* * *

Charles sits next to me, helping my breathing calm down. We're at this makeshift tavern. This is the places that Charles' takes me and they're a huge step down from Sara's idea of a date. From being married to Sara for barely six years, I'd grown used to the elegance of Sara's life. She'd grown up having everything she wanted and big houses and fancy parties and she, well she dragged me into that. Of course, half of the time, the guests thought I was a boy and Sara actually wanted it that way. She preferred to be accepted by these people. At first, I really hated it. I thought that Sara was being pretentious, the fact that she wanted to be involved with these people disgusted me. Then, I realized that was Sara's life. She grew up in this extremely socially conservative environment. I had to deal. This was how she was. I fell in love with her though, so I was willing to make her happy.

After we had found out the information that the little yellow envelope held we decided to keep it a secret from everybody but around our sixth year in marriage, I started feeling extremely guilty. I started cheating on Sara. At first with random bar chicks but after a while, I found myself flirting with boys. The girls were reminding me of Sara just too much. Eventually, Sara found out and she kicked me out of the house. I stayed in a hotel for a while, but one morning she came over to talk.

_There's a knock on the door, I hold the sheets to my body as I go to answer it. At the door is my wife/sister in a striped sweater that's a size to big and black leggings. She's got a cup of coffee. I look up at her and sigh. "Hi…" I whisper, shyly hiding behind the cream-coloured door. She slid her elegant fingers across the door and to me. Her fingers slowly grazed across my jawline. "I can't believe we're going to do this." She whispers and then pushes past me. I shut the door and turn to her. "We have to." I say slowly. She sighs and sets down her coffee. She walks up to me and grabs my hands. The sheet falls down and then she wraps her arms around me. I can feel her crying against me and me makes me sad. It's almost impossible to leave her, but I must. I can't deal with this. She holds me and I hold her back. We ignore the fact that I'm naked and we just weep in each other's arms. I almost think that I'm going to let her stay. "We have to do this." I remind her. She pulls away and looks at me. "Why?" She asks and I just look at my feet._

_"We're sisters." I whisper, not looking up at her for a second. She sighs and begins to take off her leggings. I should tell her no, but I won't. I'll sleep with her and then we'll say goodbye. We'll have to. She looks up at me and my eyes are stuck on her stick-thin legs. She pulls off her sweater and I give up, my eyes scan across her body and settle on her lips. I don't touch her, though. I know my face shows that I want to but that I won't. She grabs my hand and pulls me to the big bed. She lays down and pulls me on top of her. "You know that I love you." I tell her, my face buried in her neck. "I just can't do this anymore." I assure her. She nods, her hands holding my waist. "I'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll get the quickest flight to New York and we'll be okay. We'll be sisters." She whispers and kisses my forehead. Then she kisses my lips and then my jawline and then lower and lower. And we make love and it reminds me as to why I've stayed longer, but I have to be strong. I can't just let her do this to me. _

"Tegan." Charles pulls me out of my memory and up into his arms. I'm drunk and so is he. The cab is waiting and Charles pulls me inside. I cuddle into him and he holds me tightly. I feel so alone and he is making me feel better, but I want Sara. I want my babygirl. Charles holds my body close as he directs the driver to our apartment. Once we get there, I stumble into the flat and down onto the couch. "Do you need anything, love?" Charles' asks me, seemingly not as drunk as I am. He reaches for a blunt he's already prepared and lights it, sitting next to me. I tell him that I'm just tired and he lets me lay my head in his lap. He plays with my hair and I fall asleep. While I'm asleep, I dream that I rush to New York and find Sara. But in the dream, Sara's still with Amber and she's still married and happy without me. So I wake up crying. Charles is passed out in bed and I run to the bathroom, emptying my stomach of all the toxins as I kneel in front of the toilet. I wake up Charles' because in a moment, he's holding my hair back and rubbing circles into my back. He kisses the back of my neck once I've finished. He helps me up and helps me brush my teeth. I look at the clock. It's noon. We shower together and then Charles' goes to work. I'm home alone. Should I call Sara?


	10. Chapter 10

The snow falls delicately on all the skyscrapers, BMW's, taxis and the spurs of people scurrying along the NYC sidewalk. The lookout from Sara's 58 inch window is breathtaking in the wintertime. Possibly her favorite place to be was on the couch conveniently placed directly in front of the window, with a book and a cup of coffee on the windowsill. There was a few light brown half circle coffee stains shamelessly on the sill. Sara's flat was beautiful in the wintertime and smelt of pine needles. Her candles all the same scent from the same brand, one she's used since she was a child. There was a coffee scented one in her bedroom and amber scented ones in her bathrooms. Every other room had a pine scented one that reminded Sara of winter at her parent's log cabin. Sara had grown accustomed to the scent and she'd grown to love it. Unfortunate to Tegan- she hated pine trees in general. They reminded her of the cold winters at foster care. She hated anything that reminded her of her childhood. It was sad for Sara to see Tegan hate Christmas and Thanksgiving. Sara was big on family and traditions so for six years, Tegan was dragged to each and every family event and holiday.

_Well, she doesn't need to worry about that anymore_, thought Sara bitterly. She wasn't being fair. She felt guilty for the fact that Tegan had no one. No family whatsoever to go to. What had she done the past two years for holidays? Sara wondered. She shouldn't dwell on it too much, it'd make her poignant. She needed to focus on herself. She was a lonely middle-aged woman with two cats. How cliché, how upsetting. She looked out at the city and sighed. It was getting dark and it was Sara's favorite time to walk around the city. She'd take her iPod, a cup of coffee and a big winter coat, then she'd walk around and window shop. She always ended up in her usual bookstore and she's end up buying a few more books that couldn't fit in her in-home library.

She stands up and puts on her big, over-sized jacket. She's skipping dinner yet again. As Sara opens the door, the home phone rings. She sighs, shutting the door and dropping her satchel. She walks to the cream-coloured counters and picks up the phone from the receiver. "Hello?" She greets the caller, her voice sounding melancholy.

"Uh, is… Uh, excuse me." The caller clears their throat. Sara recognizes the voice and she smiles big, tears at her eyes. "Sorry. Uh, is Amber there?" the caller disguises themselves and Sara allows it, just to hear her voice for longer than usual. She covers her mouth to stop from making a sobbing noise. She's crying tears of joy, something she's not used to.

"I apologize, but Amber hasn't lived here in maybe six or seven months." Sara says into the phone, her voice light and airy. "But I'm her ex-wife." Sara finishes, waiting for the voice to reply. She's ecstatic that she called. She didn't think she would. She really thought they were done but it was nice to know that they weren't.

"Oh…" the voice sounds a bit taken back and it pauses, as if it's got to collect itself or that it's considering ending the awkward conversation. "That's better news." The voice says and Sara grins, her cheeks bright red.

"Yes, it is." Sara replies and peels off her coat, expecting this conversation to last a long while. "Hi, Tegan." Sara says as she slides her bum down to the ground, her back against her cupboard. "I've missed hearing from you." She whispers, unsure if Tegan's willing to stay on the long.

"Hi, Sasa." The voice replies, slowly. Tegan's nervous. She didn't expect Sara to sound so entirely sad and she sure as hell didn't expect Amber to be absent. "You've been making yourself busy?" Tegan asks, hopeful. She hopes Sara's not too upset over their break up.

"I've been managing." Sara whispers, playing with her sleeve. "Have you been busy?" Sara asks, the opposite of Tegan's hopes. She wants Tegan to be upset and she wants to Tegan to want her back. She wants Tegan to have been depressed and regretful. And Tegan has, just not admittedly. She tried to distract herself. She thought the break up was what she wanted and then she suddenly regretted it.

A/N: Quick but I'm trying to hurry! :)

* * *

"I've been busy, yes." Tegan says, a smile playing in her voice. "But I've missed you." She replies, the volume of her voice suddenly dropping. "A whole lot more than I anticipated." This is good news to Sara and it makes her hopeful. She silently punishes herself for that.

"Oh." She says and pauses. She stands up and walks to her window, looking at the rush of people. "I've missed you too." She says, and then corrects herself, "I _miss_ you." She hears Tegan sniffle and she knows that Tegan can't be cold. Tegan's crying. Sara smiles big, sadly. She wants to hug Tegan. She wants to hold her and tell her that it's okay and that she still loves her and that they'll live happily ever after. "It's okay to cry. It's all I did for a while." Sara admits and the statement earns a sob from Tegan. Sara shushes her softly, "Shh… Tegan… It's okay. Sasa is here." She reassures Tegan, and then realizes that this might not be why Tegan called. She might just be checking on Sara. Maybe Tegan's happy with someone else.

"I'd go back and change it if I could, Sara. You'd still be here if I could change what I did. I just… I wasn't thinking this stuff until I heard your voice. I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry." Tegan apologizes in a rush. So fast that Sara barely catches it. Tegan's breathing is loudly audible on the phone, she's crying that hard. "I didn't mean to do this." Tegan says, softly. Her crying seems to have subsided.

"It's okay, Tegan. I mean, it's not but it is. I'm alive, okay? I'm not the healthiest but I'm alive." Sara says and Tegan starts crying harder. Sara shakes her head, "Shit. Tegan. Stop. It's okay, I swear—I promise!" She shouts, almost. Tegan seems to calm down, so Sara continues. "I'm okay and I'm willing to forgive you. Fuck, I already have." She starts to cry, "Just come here. Just come back." Sara pleads.


	11. Chapter 11 (Part One?)

A/N:SO SHORT SORRY BUT I CANT WRITE SMUT UNTIL THIS WEEKEND BECAUSE NO TIME TO GET ALL DETAILED SO THIS WEEKEND WILL BE **TWO** LONG AND DETAILED CHAPTERS OF SMUT SMUT SMUT! otherwise, Please enjoy and review! :)

* * *

Tegan wasn't used to so much snow. She grew up all over the place, but never north. The places she ran away to as a child were warm… and by the ocean. As a younger kid, she was always tan and always outside. For the most part, Tegan was homeless when she was younger. Anyways, she'd seen snow maybe six times in her whole 32 years of existence, so she hated it yet she was intrigued by it. She was bundled up, maybe a little too dramatically, Sara had told her that NYC was chilly and there was snow. So Tegan took all caution into dressing for her arrival, donned in a black pea coat with three layers of leggings (black as well).

She took a deep breath before opening the doors to Sara's building, struggling to carry her seven bags with her. In the elevator, her heart began beating twenty times faster than before, which was already about a hundred times faster when her plan landed. She leaned against the wall and clutched her collar, trying to breathe easier. Why was this so difficult? When the doors opened, she quickly pushed through them, making her way to Sara's door. She dropped all of her bags and leaned her forehead against the door. She sighed and pulled away. She knocked on the door and ran her fingers through her hair.

It took Sara a bit to answer the door, but when she did, she had tears in her eyes. Sara looked absolutely beautiful, she had her hair cut short and tucked behind her ears. As always, her clothes were two sizes too big for Sara's skeleton-type figure. Tegan smiled big, falling in love with Sara all over again. Sara stumbles over her words, trying to think of a proper greeting and for whatever reason, she settles on commenting on Tegan's appearance. "Your hair." She says, sounding fascinated. Tegan goes to touch the length of her hair. Oh yeah, she hadn't cut it in over a year. It was down to her breasts, maybe lower. She blushed, looking up at her twin. "Thanks?" Sara nodded and opened the door wider. "Come in." She uttered, helping Tegan with her bags.

Tegan followed Sara to their bedroom and dropped all the bags on the floor. Tegan sat on the bed and looked up at Sara, peeling off her peacoat and scarf. Sara sat next to her. They took a moment, then they couldn't help themselves. Sara just straddled Tegan and began kissing her roughly.


	12. Chapter 11 Part Two (Finale)

A/N: This is the end! Wasn't it a wonderful journey? Next ACTUALLY FULL LENGTH CHAPTER STORY UP TONIGHT, MAYBE TOMORROW. :) Look for it. Anyways, please review but mostly; enjoy!

* * *

I stumble back on the bed and gasp, feeling that all too familiar heat between my thighs. Sara leans down and begins kissing my neck and I totally lose it. I tell myself that I need Sara, no matter what. I let Sara pull my shirt up over my head and go back to kissing my neck. I slowly move my hands from her shoulders to her bum and I look into her eyes. They're lust-ridden and it makes my heart swell. Sara smiles at me and giggles and I roll over, adjusting myself on top of her. I attack her lips with mine and she melts into the kiss perfectly. The way the snowy rooftops reflect off the snow and into Sara's bedroom window illuminates her just perfectly. She's feeling something intense and I like it. I lean down and kiss her just below her ear. She moans loudly and tilts her head back. "Tegan…"

It fuels me and I tear off her jumper and kiss across her cheek and land my lips on her eyelids, treating them to sweet tender kisses. Sara giggles, her cheeks a variety of scarlet's as I reach my hands down to her hipbones. "Why did I ever leave?" I wonder aloud in a whispered tone, peering at the beauty before me. Who the hell cares if she's my sister, she's one hell of a woman. She looks at me, holding my face still before her with her soft fingertips.

"Don't ever leave again." is her hushed response. All I do is nod. I feel her hands travel down to my neck and she lightly holds her arms around them. I spend the first few minutes admiring her figure until I slowly pull down her skin-tight leggings. I kiss down her body and sigh, rubbing the creamy skin with my hand gently. "Please eat, Sara." I murmur against her pubic bone. She sighs and props herself on her elbows.

"I'll eat you." She says, a smirk tugging at her soft, pink lips.

I grin wide and pull her into another kiss. Fuck, I missed her so much. I pull my jeans away and toss them on the floor. Sara pushes my hair behind my bent ear, and then she leans forward and takes the malfunctioned cartilage between her teeth. She sooths the bite with her tongue and when she pulls away, I can't stop smiling. She pulls me down in between her legs and begins palming my breasts with her hands. I moan softly and I can feel the wet spot that covers both Sara's and my underwear. I need to rid us of that last piece of clothing. I do it painfully slow, my eyes not tearing away from Sara's. Twins, wow. I never thought I'd feel this way again. Charles was as close as I got to feeling this way again. I shouldn't have left. I should've stayed and fell even more in love with this perfect girl. She was a saint, I decided. I loved her so much. I l_ove_ her, so much. Sara's eyelashes tickle my skin as she kisses away at it. I grab her hands and push them above her head, sliding my crotch against hers. Sara's eyes go wide and she bites her lip. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"For turning straight…" She begins, out of breath, "You still make love like a lesbian." I laugh softly against her neck and continue the slow gyrations. I let go of her hands and they immediately wrap around me. I keep my eyes on hers, daring her to look away. She won't and her hands cup my face. I feel her legs spread wider and eventually, wrap around my waist. I kiss her hard, finally feeling my eyes flutter shut. The kiss is long as Sara's tongue pushes past my lips, massaging against my own tongue. Sara's close, I realize as I pull away. She's got that look on her face. Her face scrunches up, her eyes close tight. Suddenly, she begins whining my name and her mouth opens wide into a silent scream. I feel myself coming against Sara. That was all it took… to see her face. I fall onto my back, next to Sara. I look at her and we turn on our sides and link our hands.

"This is a happy ending." Sara says, quietly and brushes her nose against mine. I chuckle and nod, stealing her lips in a sentimental kiss. I lay back down, my fingers grazing her perfect skin. I'm worn out, snuggling up to her. I fall asleep to beat of Sara's heart.

When I awake, Sara's not in the bed next to me. I hear some music being played, though. I sit up and dig through Sara's clothes, pulling a shirt and sweats on. I make my way to where the music is being played. _Crimson and Clover_ by Tommy James & The Shondells. I chuckle and capture Sara's waist between my hands. She melts into my touch as we slowly sway to the song. I kiss her over and over, realizing that I made a big mistake when I left her. And also, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her.


End file.
